Kiss from the Rain
by Nighty Sha
Summary: N'estce pas ce que nous sommes ? Deux animaux sauvages... one shot lemon GojyoxSanzo


Notes :

Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux et cette fics n'a pas pour but de faire de l'argent avec ces persos juste de délirer en leur faisant faire pleins de conneries…

A ma Hoshi : Voilà, ma Hoshi, ça c'est pour toi ! XD et oui j'arrête pas avec les cadeaux lol ** mais j'avais envie de t'offrir plus qu'un petit site (de toute façon c'était prévu que le site ne soit que le « papier d'emballage » et que la fics soit un peu le reste en gros lol)

Donc voilà, comme je parlais d'air du temps je t'ai écrit ce petit quelque chose…enfin un POV sans la narration ! J'ai fait des efforts XD bon c'est rien (et puis j'ai 25 fics Saiyuki à la fois, comme d'habitude… @@ mais celle-ci : priorit ! XD) mais j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ gros bisous !

Aux lecteurs divers pouvant tomber sur cet écrit malsain : tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est, attention aux âmes sensibles à certains moments ! lol Certes je ne suis pas l'auteur le plus explicite que vous pourrez trouver pour un lemon…disons même que moi c'est plutôt dans les insinuations plutôt que dans la description pure et dure. Mais sait-on jamais ça pourrait peut-être choquer les vraiment sensibles !

Auteur : Nighty

Genre : One shot POV, déprime, légèrement lemon et pis tout des trucs mièvres illisibles…

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo [Gojyo x Hakkai et Goku x Sanzo seulement sous-entendu]

Kiss from the Rain

On voyait vraiment rien ce soir…il pleuvait à seaux… je me demandais si on était pas coincés comme ça pour un moment…comme si ça allait changer quelque chose…

L'atmosphère était étrange…comme quelque chose de figé, comme si plus rien ne bougeait tout autour. La fumée de ma cigarette me cachait parfois la vue de la fenêtre près de laquelle j'étais assis et que je regardais distraitement sans faire vraiment attention à ce que je voyais. Un décor sombre de soirée pluvieuses…

Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner vers la porte de la pièce. La lumière émanait d'une bougie que quelqu'un venait d'allumer, et je découvris Sanzo dans l'encadrement de la porte qui entrait en silence dans la pièce. Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard et s'assit directement sur son lit, sortant machinalement son paquet de cigarettes. Il était rare qu'on partage la même chambre, quand j'y pense. Peut-être que ça l'énervait de devoir être avec moi ce soir. Enfin…il pleuvait aussi…fallait pas chercher loin s'il était en rogne. Il suffisait de regarder dehors pour comprendre.

Moi, cette pluie…j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi la craignait ou la détestait. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de négatif à de l'eau qui tombait du ciel, alors je voulais comprendre. Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi Sanzo la déteste tant…je sais pourquoi Hakkai la craint, mais je ne le comprends pas…

Enfin…j'ai mes problèmes…je peux pas prétendre m'empêtrer dans ceux des autres…

Sanzo grognait quelques mots dans son coin, visiblement son briquet ne marchait plus. Il le fit d'ailleurs voler à travers la pièce pour résoudre son problème. Avec un soupir amusé, je m'approchai de lui et tendis ma cigarette vers la sienne pour qu'il puisse l'allumer. Il me considéra un moment comme un animal curieux et finalement tira sur sa cigarette contre la mienne et réussit à l'allumer. Un mot à peine murmuré fut son remerciement à mon aide, et je retournai m'asseoir à ma fenêtre. Peut-être essayai-je encore de déceler le mystère qui entourait cette pluie de son interdit. Peut-être était-ce ça qui me maintenait à fixer mélancoliquement l'eau couler le long des vitres glacées et écouter le murmure du vent devenu lourd dans les arbres.

J'aurais pu rester comme ça indéfiniment. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Sanzo replier ses genoux sur son lit et regarder le plafond, soupirant en même temps qu'il soufflait la fumée de son tabac. J'aurais pu rester dans mon coin et n'y prêter pas la moindre attention. Ouais, j'aurais pu. Mais…j'en avais pas envie. J'avais peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un ce soir ce soir.

_Excuse de merde ! C'est à lui que j'ai envie de parler !_

_Tu parles pas, Sanzo ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, lentement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…

Il me fixait de là où il était, à quelques pas de ma fenêtre. La lumière était encore vacillante, la bougie tremblant à cause de nos respirations, et je voyais tout juste l'éclat de ses yeux qui défiaient les miens, comme toujours.

_Tu pourrais me dire ce qui ne va pas, par exemple…

Farouche, le regard contre le mien s'intensifia et finalement déclina et Sanzo détourna la tête vers le mur.

_Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

J'aurais pu parier un million de yens que j'aurais droit à une réponse de ce genre. Enfin, je m'y attendais de toute façon.

Le silence se réinstalla aussitôt après ces quelques mots. Pendant de longs et longs moments, encore que je passai à ma fenêtre, le regard perdu. Un long silence. Qui dura jusqu'à ce que je décide de le briser à nouveau :

_Hei, Sanzo…

_hum…

_Tu crois en Dieu, toi ?

Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers moi et cette fois se leva de son lit pour s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de moi.

_Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? fit-il dédaigneusement en me regardant d'un œil.

_…J'ai envie de savoir, c'est tout. Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire dans les 5 minutes que me répondre ?

Il écrasa sa cigarette terminée dans le cendrier posé près de la bougie et appuya son menton sur son genoux replié contre sa poitrine.

_Croire en Dieu ou non…ce n'est qu'une façon de penser qu'il y a des solutions aux problèmes qu'on ne sait pas résoudre. Ou de se rassurer en se disant que quelqu'un peut-être veille sur nous.

Il avait l'air de se foutre de ces belles paroles qu'il laissait échapper comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Je pensais que comme il était moine, il aurait peut-être une façon différente de voir ces histoires de religion mais il avait à peu près le même point de vue que moi : se rassurer en croyant à ce qu'on ne peut pas voir. Ce qui n'a pas besoin d'explications et qui est naturel.

Ce qui m'étonna à ce moment, ce fut de voir Sanzo trembler. Je le mis sur le compte du froid hivernal de la pièce mais ça m'intriguait de le voir d'un coup si vulnérable. Il frissonnait en silence sans dire mot, sans me regarder, les bras ramenés contre ses genoux pliés.

_Tu as froid ?

_Oui, et alors.

Il me regarda à peine lorsque je fis quelques pas vers lui pour poser ma veste sur ses épaules.

_ …je t'ai rien demandé… Gojyo…

Il baissa les yeux sur mon manteau et le retira presque violemment.

_Je ne t'ai rien demand !

_Je sais. 

Ce fut mon tour de détourner le regard, me rallumant une cigarette vu que j'avais terminé la mienne :

_Tu supportes mal que ce soit quelqu'un comme moi qui veuille t'aider, non ?

Le regard presque haineux qui me fut envoyé comme réponse à cette question posée un peu sans raison me fit presque reculer sur le coup. Les fiévreux yeux d'améthystes semblaient vouloir me tuer sur l'instant.

_C'est quoi au juste « quelqu'un comme moi » ?…_

_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! 

Il se leva à ses mots, je pensais qu'il allait me gifler vu son humeur encore bien agréable aujourd'hui. Mais il se contenta de se lever de sa chaise et d'avancer vers la fenêtre, passant sa main le long de la vitre glacée, son regard fixé à la pluie qui se déversait encore. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front sur la fenêtre. Je ne bougeais plus et je me contentais de le regarder sans comprendre ses gestes. Quand il pleut, Sanzo est vraiment à déchiffrer comme un message dans une langue qu'on ne connaît pas…qu'il faut essayer d'apprivoiser…Tss, il me fait vraiment tourner en bourrique.

Je m'approchai de lui presque prudemment, posant une main sur son dos. Main qui fut d'ailleurs tout de suite repoussée avec ce même regard indompté qui ne cessait de vouloir piéger le mien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

_Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Sauvages maintenant, ces yeux qui tentaient de chasser les miens. Si un regard pouvait tuer…je serais peut-être déjà mort.

_J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Garde-la pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_Qui t'a dit que ce n'était que de la pitié, hein ?

Et ces tremblements qui recommençaient sans que le regard ne s'adoucisse, me provoquant toujours. Pourtant...pendant une seconde j'eus l'impression que ses yeux tremblaient…de ces tristesses sourdes qu'on ne voit pas et qu'il garde toujours pour lui.

_Je n'ai…

_Je n'ai pas pu le protéger…_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Il accompagna ses mots d'un coup de poing dans la vitre qui vola en éclat. Le sol fut bientôt trempé par l'eau de pluie qui rentrait par le carreau cassé, et quelques gouttes de sang vinrent s'y mêler, coulant de la main de Sanzo. Je n'avais pas fait un geste…et je le regardais de là où j'étais, vaguement, les yeux fixés à son poing ensanglanté qu'il serrait davantage contre sa poitrine. 

Avec un geste, je me rapprochai de lui et saisit son poignet. Me baissant légèrement, j'embrassai sa main doucement, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Lorsque je relevai la tête vers lui, cette fois c'était mes yeux qui défiaient les siens alors que j'approchai mes lèvres, desquelles coulait une fine goutte du sang de Sanzo, pour finalement les poser sur les siennes. 

Je m'attendais pour toute réponse au contact de son revolver, et je m'étonnai que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour répondre aux miennes dans un baiser au goût métallique. Ce qui m'étonna moins, ce fut qu'il éloigne son visage presque aussitôt, ce que de toute façon je n'aurais pas fait de moi-même.

Je fis un pas vers lui et il en fit un en arrière comme s'il voulait me fuir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit finalement. Il murmura quelques mots et quitta la pièce, laissant un fin filet de sang derrière lui.

Pourquoi je n'avais pas boug ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rattrapé…? Je ne savais pas. Je restai là, à regarder le sol inondé, assis sur ma chaise, ma cigarette de nouveau au coin de la bouche. Je suis …fatigué …

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !_

De toute façon j'ai tellement l'habitude que les gens n'aient pas besoin de moi ou de mon aide…

_Okaa san…_

Pourquoi ma cigarette était-elle tombée de mes lèvres ?…Pourquoi était-ce à mon tour de trembler ?…Quoi, j'aurais peur ? Mais de quoi aurais-je peur…et pourquoi aurais-je peur de quelque chose maintenant…

_Quelqu'un peut-être veille sur nous…_

Et qui pourrait veiller sur moi de cette façon ? Si seulement quelqu'un à part mon frère avait déjà veiller une quelconque fois sur moi…Tss…je pense encore à des choses bizarres…

_Tu crois que le sang est la seule chose rouge en ce monde ?_

….Je vais le tuer.

_Sanzo !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ne me souvenant pas d'entre-temps, je courrais sous la pluie, ma veste de nouveau sur les épaules. La forêt était dense et je ne voyais pas grand-chose, alors je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais, criant le nom de Sanzo quand mon essoufflement me le permettait. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à le faire…pourquoi subitement j'avais mal au cœur…pourquoi je courrais comme un damné en faisant fi de mes nombreuses chutes. Mais une chose était sûre, je ne devais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir retrouvé cet espèce d'empoté dépressif de moine.

Je vais finir par le détester…il fait tout pour m'inquiéter…heu, retour arrière, là … « m'inquiéter » ? Mais je m'inquiète pas pour lui ! C'était juste…c'était différent, pas de l'inquiétude…je sais pas…

J'avais l'impression de courir depuis des jours…avec la pluie et la fatigue, ce n'était pas pour m'arranger.

_Sanzo ! Tss…bon sang…

Je faillis me perdre plus d'une fois dans la forêt, courant comme un damné…et bien vite je me rendis compte que je m'inquiétais plus que je le pensais. Peut-être plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mais où était-il bon sang ?! Il n'avait pas une si longue avance sur moi, tout de même ! Ou alors je m'étais encore perdu…

Epuisé, je décidai de reprendre mon souffle une seconde et pris appui sur le sol. Ce qui ne dura qu'une seconde vu que je repris immédiatement ma course, m'égosillant tant que je le pouvais. Au final…il se passa bien un quart d'heure…avant que je n'arrive à la sortie de la forêt…et je le vis, un peu plus loin devant moi, essoufflé lui aussi, sûrement arrivé à cet endroit en même temps que moi. Il se retourna, violemment, et son regarde faillit à nouveau me faire reculer, étonné voire impressionné de voir pour la première tant d'émotions dans ces glaciales prunelles améthystes. Détresse flagrante dans son regard qui en une seconde interpella le mien, soulagement peut-être, et surtout cet air perdu et égaré comme un enfant loin de chez lui.

Mais à peine avait-il tourné la tête, tout juste une fraction de seconde, qu'il tituba et il s'écroula.

_SANZO !!

Je me demandais si j'avais déjà crié aussi fort…oui, son nom je l'avais déjà crié une fois de cette façon…mais avais-je déjà couru aussi vite ?

Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer avec le pas de ma course, mes jambes à peine me portaient mais j'arrivai finalement vers Sanzo, le rattrapant avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. J'étais tombé avec lui mais je n'en tins pas compte, reprenant mon souffle et le regardant, évanoui dans mes bras, son corps trempé que je serrai contre le mien inconsciemment. M'avait-il déjà fait aussi peur ?…

**

_Tu me détestes ?_

_J'aimerais te détester…_

_En fait, je dis ça pour me cacher de moi-même, je crois…_

_Tu me détestes ?_

_Comme tout serait simple…_

_En fait, je rêve de te détester._

_…Tu me détestes ?…_

_Comme j'en crèverai un jour…_

_Tu me détestes ?_

_Je veux…_

_Hei…_

_Je crois que j'en rêve un peu plus chaque soir._

_J'en ai besoin._

_Tu me détestes ?_

_Hurle-moi ta haine, s'il te plaît…_

_…Tu me…détestes ?…_

_Gomen…_

_Allez, hurle…_

_Déteste-moi !!_

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je m'inquiéterais autant…si on m'avait dit que je resterai jour et nuit à son chevet, me rongeant les sangs autant que les ongles en attendant son réveil…si on m'avait dit que je le regarderais pendant des heures sans même penser au reste, serrant sa main dans la mienne pour m'assurer de sa présence…si on m'avait dit que je dormirais d'un seul œil, encore appuyé au dossier de ma chaise de peur qu'il se réveille pendant mon sommeil…si on m'avait dit tout cela un jour, est-ce que j'y aurais cru ? Il a peut-être fallu que ça arrive pour que j'y crois…

J'étais resté longtemps allongé par terre dans la forêt, sans trouver la force de me relever, complètement crevé…Sanzo était blotti dans mes bras, je sentais tout juste sa respiration douce et il se resserrait inconsciemment contre ma poitrine, encore endormi dans ma veste dans laquelle je l'avais emmitouflé pour le protéger du froid. Je n'avais pas bouger. J'étais allongé, il était au dessus moi, toujours inconscient, et j'essayais de reprendre une respiration convenable, les yeux rivés au ciel. Et au final, je crois que je me suis évanoui à mon tour…

C'est un médecin qui m'a trouvé, sans lui je serais peut-être toujours là-bas. Sa maison n'était pas loin et il m'y a conduit avec Sanzo. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté, moi je ne m'en souviens évidemment pas. Je n'avais pas pu prévenir Hakkai et Goku…mais ce n'était plus ma principale inquiétude. J'étais ici depuis bientôt trois jours. Le médecin nous hébergeait pour soigner la migraine et le mal de gorge que j'avais attraper sous la pluie et il avait soigné la main de Sanzo…Sanzo qui d'ailleurs était tombé en anémie à cause d'une hypothermie et d'une grosse fatigue nerveuse. Enfin, selon les dires du médecin. Moi je ne comprenais pas comment je m'en tirais avec un début de rhume alors qu'il était à moitié mort de froid. C'était sans doute à cause de cette pluie qui n'en finissait plus…et qui continuait à tomber depuis trois jours.

Je me rendis compte de ma faim lorsqu'un grognement de mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre alors que je somnolai, ma tête reposant sur mes bras croisés. Dans ma main je tenais encore celle de Sanzo, qui dormait toujours d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à rester inconscient…comme s'il le faisait exprès…

Je le regardai un moment, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue. Je l'appelai doucement, et comme il l'avait fait hier, il murmurait dans son sommeil le nom de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. J'ignorais peut-être à qui il adressait ses soupirs torturés mais c'était visiblement quelqu'un d'une grande importance pour lui…

Et je me demandais pourquoi je pensais à ça.

Après m'être insulté mentalement, je me frottai le visage avec le dos de ma main libre, marmonnant quelques mots pour moi-même. C'est en rouvrant les yeux que je vis que Sanzo était réveillé. Il s'était d'ailleurs réveillé d'une façon qui m'étonna sur le moment, ses yeux grand ouverts qui me regardaient comme s'il n'avait pas dormi et était éveillé depuis des heures. Il regarda un instant la pièce et, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa main bandée que j'avais gardé dans la mienne, il la retira prestement en détournant la tête.

_C'est rare…murmura-t-il au bout d'un temps.

_Rare ?

_…que ce soit toi que je vois à mon chevet…quand je me réveille…

Il regardait toujours ailleurs, la main un peu plus resserrée sur sa poitrine. Je me sentais un peu agressé par ce regard qui fuyait si facilement le mien mais qu'y pouvais-je…

_Tu aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre te veille ? fis-je après un temps de silence, avec une voix sarcastique qui m'étonna.

Il avait bien compris ce que j'insinuais. Et je n'eus aucune autre réponse que la main qui se resserrait sur le drap que Sanzo ramenait sur lui. Un court instant passa, silencieux de nouveau, et je le vis s'apprêter à se lever, assis à moitié sur le lit. Il ne me fallut qu'un geste pour le rallonger tout de suite, ce qui ne fit pas l'unanimité vu le regard noir de Sanzo…

De toute façon je ne pus le retenir bien longtemps, une toux me brûlant la gorge me fit détourner la tête. Evidemment à rester sous la flotte, j'avais récupérer un sacré rhume et je toussais à pleins poumons. Sanzo se rallongea de lui-même et regarda le plafond :

_C'est parce que tu m'as cherché que tu es tombé malade ?

Heu…nouveau retour arrière…Sanzo s'inquiète ou je rêve ? La migraine donne des hallucinations c'est sûrement ça…

_C'est normal, je me suis baladé sous la pluie et je t'ai filé ma veste quand tu étais évanoui, alors j'ai pris froid…mais j'ai vu pire. Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose.

_Si tu pensais à toi…au lieu de penser aux autres sans arrêt. Baka…

C'est plus des hallucinations…doit y avoir un truc illicite dans mes clopes…depuis quand Sanzo veut que je m'occupe de moi ? Ou alors on a appris que j'avais plus que deux heures à vivre, c'est ça ?

_C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça…fis-je après avoir repris mes esprits.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les autres.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, là. ?

Sanzo resta silencieux un instant à cette question, regardant le plafond.

_Je…

_Je n'a pas besoin de toi !_

_Je m'inquiète…pour toi.

Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais sûrement explosé de rire. Ca me semblait impossible. Que Sanzo s'inquiète pour moi…que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi. Tout ça me semblait trop gros, trop incroyable pour que je puisse l'accepter.

Je m'approchai du lit doucement penchant la tête au dessus de celle de Sanzo. Ses yeux avaient cessé de me fuir et plongeaient dans les miens avec un voile de fatigue.

_Et pourquoi…est-ce que tu t'inquiètes… ?

Pas de réponses tout d'abord. Je m'attendais à une quelconque engueulade, son flingue sur mon front ou un coup bien placé sur le crâne pour m'être approché de lui. Mais rien tout d'abord. Pas de réponse ni autre.

Et quelques secondes plus tard…une main tremblante avait agrippé mes cheveux, doucement et sans me faire mal. Tremblant mais c'était tout. Cette main avec laquelle il avait brisé la vitre en s'énervant à mes paroles parcouraient maintenant lentement mes cheveux.

Et mon cœur s'était accéléré.

**

_De quoi as-tu…_

_De…_

_Laisse-moi !_

_De quoi…_

_Je ne veux pas être seul._

_Tu te protèges ?_

_De quoi…_

_Laisse-moi…_

_Tu as peur, hein…_

_De quoi as-tu…_

_Je n'ai pas peur !_

_Tu me détestes toujours ?…_

_Cesse de te cacher._

_Tu vas te blesser._

_Laisse…moi…_

_De quoi as-tu…_

_Peur._

_Je n'ai pas pu le protéger…_

_Je ne veux plus être seul._

_De quoi as-tu peur ?_

_Je n'ai peur de rien !!_

_Sanzo !

Il se retourna à peine à ma voix. Il s'était contenté d'arrêter sa marche rapide. Mais sans me regarder. Toujours dos à moi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fuis à la fin ?!

_Je ne fuis pas !

S'il n'avait pas fui…alors pourquoi avait-il profité de mon sommeil pour partir de nouveau ?

_Tu n'es pas en état…

Il pleuvait encore à verse.

_Viens, on rentre.

Et on était sous la pluie. Sanzo était trempé, et je ne l'étais pas moins.

_Viens…

_Eloigne-toi de moi !

Cette main qui, comme toujours, repoussait la mienne alors que je m'étais approché. Et finalement il se retourna vers moi. Cette fois son regard me fit reculer d'un pas.

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'en ai assez que tu fasses semblant de t'en faire ! Fiche-moi la paix !

Sanzo recula à son tour jusqu'à s'adosser à un arbre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. 

Grossière erreur. Ce n'est pas avec quelques pas en arrière qu'il me ferait baisser les bras.

_C'est moi que tu fuis, hein ?

Mes mots laissèrent un froid silence derrière eux, la pluie glaciale s'abattant encore sur nous comme seul écho répondant à ma question. Sanzo avait éloigné ses mains de son visage et je voyais ses yeux fixer le sol d'un air égaré que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

_Je ne fuis pas…

_Deviens fort…_

_En fait, si…je sais que fuir…

_Sanzo…

Sa voix, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus la sienne…tellement elle était basse. Différente de d'habitude, presque soufflée de ses lèvres. Et alors que je le regardais, il s'assit sur le sol, toujours appuyé contre l'arbre qui le protégeait à peine de la pluie. Et je voulais savoir…Et je voulais savoir ce qui secouait ainsi ses épaules. Je m'approchai davantage, plus près, un peu plus près, juste devant lui maintenant, de façon à passer mes bras autour de lui…l'amenant contre ma poitrine pour ne plus voir son corps trembler…

_Gojyo…

_Hum ?

_Pourquoi…t'es encore l …?

Il a l'art de poser des questions cons.

_Ben…

_Tu devrais partir.

Sa voix était encore si basse que j'avais du mal à l'entendre.

_Tu sais que…je déteste les youkais…alors tu devrais partir.

Tellement basse que ça me faisait mal au cœur.

_Je ne suis pas un youkai.

_Je ne suis rien…_

_Et je sais que tu mens…parce que tu mens facilement…Sanzo…

_…

Sa main s'agrippa à ma veste et je crus basculer à ce contact.

_Viens…on rentre.

Et pour toute réponse, c'est un contact métallique que je sentis, et je reculai d'un centimètre pour apercevoir le canon du revoler de Sanzo pointé contre ma poitrine.

_C'est confus._

_Va-t-en.

_Sanzo…

_Va-t-en.

_…baisse ton arme.

_Je t'ai dit de partir !

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur comme ça ?

_Je n'ai peur de rien !_

_Va-t-en…

_Tu vas te blesser…_

_C'est moi qui t'effraye ?

_Je n'ai…

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !_

_Je n'ai pas peur…et surtout pas de toi…

_Alors…pourquoi est-ce que ta main tremble ?

Sa main blessée vint se poser sur celle qui tenait le revolver pour affirmer sa prise, ce qui ne faisait que prouver mes dires. Ainsi que la dureté feinte de son regard qui tentait de soutenir le mien.

_Va…t-en…

Je secouai la tête négativement, tentant de rester le plus intransigeant possible…chose un peu difficile tout de même lorsqu'on est menacé de mort de cette façon. Mais de toute façon…je sentais qu'il ne tirerait pas. Peut-être le voulait-il, mais quelque chose en lui faisait que je ne me sentais pas en danger malgré sa menace.

_Je ne…partirai nulle part sans toi…

L'arme contre ma poitrine trembla davantage à mes paroles, ce qui m'arracha un faible sourire. Je posai ma main sur celles de Sanzo, dont le revolver n'avait pas quitté mon cœur et le cliquetis de la détente résonna à peine à ce contact. Un simple faux mouvement et…  
Mais le regard de Sanzo en disait bien plus qu'une balle que j'aurais pu recevoir. 

Je n'aime pas…faire souffrir les gens. Mais là…y pouvais-je quelque chose… ?

J'avais beau rapprocher mon visage…et resserrer ses mains dans la mienne…aucun coup ne venait…aucun geste pour me repousser, rien d'autre que ces tremblements faibles qui cessaient doucement…

_Va…t…

Plus très persuasif, hein ?…

Sanzo avait baissé les yeux…il ne me regardait pas, et moi je fixais ses lèvres sans les voir…vaguement…et cette haine qui noyait encore mon cœur il y a quelques temps…m'est entièrement réservée…comme si je n'arrivais plus qu'à me détester…tout avait l'air plus difficile…malgré la limpidité du temps semblant figé autour de nous.

Et il n'y eut aucun mouvement de recul lorsque je rapprochai mon visage…aucun coup de feu lorsque mes lèvres volèrent les siennes…juste un tremblement de ses mains avant une réponse presque brûlante de ce baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte et glacée par la pluie. Ses lèvres étaient douces…presque comme celles d'une femme…froides mais d'une grande douceur…glacées comme un alcool qu'on boit par plaisir…alors qu'on sait qu'il nous tuera bien un jour ou l'autre…

Ce moment me parut durer des heures…si bien que je ne savais plus exactement ce qui coulait entre mes lèvres ouvertes aux siennes…ses larmes, sa salive ou bien l'eau de la pluie?

_Tu es…cruel…avec moi…Sanzo…

Mon murmure étouffé entre deux baisers mourut lorsque les bras de Sanzo s'emparèrent de ma taille et que le contact froid du revolver qu'il tenait toujours vint arracher un long frisson le long de mon dos. Ses doigts tremblants vinrent frôler mes lèvres comme pour y chercher une explication à mes paroles.

_Pourquoi…?

Oh, si tu savais pourquoi…

Mes doigts allèrent s'égarer dans ses cheveux trempés avec des gestes que je ne comprenais pas…comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi alors qu'il y a moins d'une semaine tout était au plus calme…je ne me posais pas ces questions sans réponses…je ne faisais que l'admirer sans me l'avouer…miré derrière un solide mur d'illusions dans lequel j'aimais à m'enfermer…et qui vient de voler en éclats…

_Parce que je…te…

Parce que cette cruauté…il ne s'en rend pas compte…semblable à un enfant arrachant les ailes d'un papillon sans comprendre ce qu'il fait de mal…comme s'il s'amusait avec une boule de verre renfermant ces sentiments incompréhensibles enfouis en moi…qu'il manipule si bien et qu'il pourrait briser d'un geste…d'abord voulant me tuer…maintenant m'attirant à lui…comme ma haine se transformant en passion…brûlant chaque partie de mon corps sans que je ne puisse arrêter cette folie…c'est lui qui manie ce feu…à sa guise. Il fait tout pour que je fuis et je ne peux me retourner…que déjà mon corps est enchaîné au sien…par de lourds cadenas dont lui seul à la clé. Je ne peux plus parle de tristesse ou d'euphorie sans m'en référer à lui tout de suite…celui qui se met à pleurer quand je m'attends à le voir rire…tendant la main vers moi là où j'attends sa fuite…

Comme un condamné à mort embrassant la main de son bourreau…

Peut-être suis-je tout simplement…

Devenu…

Fou.

**

La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée, allez savoir pourquoi. Nous étions rentrés depuis quelques minutes et Gojyo expliquait au toubib qui nous recueillait ce qu'on avait fait dehors…il avait beau dire que je savais mentir…il le faisait bien facilement lui aussi…en souriant stupidement comme si tout allait bien…comme si lui, il allait bien…

J'étais remonté ni une ni deux dans la chambre, m'asseyant sur le lit une fois la porte fermée. La pluie frappait toujours contre la vitre…lentement, presque trop. Pourquoi ça ne s'arrêtait pas…

Je ne savais même pas s'il faisait froid ou non mais mes mains ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler…je me sentais engourdi, sans doute le fait d'avoir traîné dehors avec un temps pareil. Ma main me lançait encore…et j'avais l'impression que tout s'embrumait autour de moi. Si je ne m'étais pas assis, je serais sûrement par terre. Tss…

Trop faible.

Peut-être n'étais-je pas le seul à me sentir mal…alors que j'entendais des pas dans l'escalier qui se rapprochaient…accompagnés d'une solide toux qui me fit facilement comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Et il prétendait toujours aller bien, hein…enfin, je pouvais parler.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Gojyo qui essayait de calmer sa toux. Il me regarda un instant, restant sur le seuil comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer ou qu'il avait peur de ce que j'allais lui dire.

_Ah…tu es déjà là …

Oui, sauf si t'as des visions…

_J'étais monté me changer.

Je tournai la tête alors qu'un éternuement interrompit ma phrase.

_Et tu devrais en faire autant, tu es trempé…baka…

Il s'était mis à rire à mes paroles, allez savoir pourquoi. De tout façon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air fin, trempé comme il était.

_J'en crèverai pas.

Ce fut sa seule réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à aller dans l'armoire avant de finir cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre. Déjà qu'il se forçait à tenir debout…je devais bien admettre que j'en faisais de même…et que j'aurais préféré rester au sec…mais…

_Bon, l'a fallu le temps pour trouver un tee-shirt à ma taille…c'est tous des nains ici ou quoi…

Gojyo était ressorti de derrière la penderie avec des vêtements secs sur le dos, et avait attaché ses cheveux trempés. Il resta un instant sans bouger ni rien dire, avant de finalement s'avancer vers moi avec un air perdu que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

J'avais peut-être reculé par réflexe, mais en tout cas, il était maintenant assis sur le lit à côté de moi et souleva ma main blessée dans la sienne.

_Ton bandage…il est défait.

J'avais peut-être essayé de retirer ma main, mais même un essai aurait échoué. Peut-être par faiblesse, je lui avais abandonné…ou bien à cause du sang que j'entendais battre dans mes tempes et qui m'empêchait la moindre pensée ordonnée…

Le bandage trempé autour de ma main tomba sur le sol et Gojyo en enroulait un autre, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il faisait…ou qu'il faisait simplement attention. Mais il avait un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu…mélange d'inquiétude et de sérieux…qu'il ne m'offrait pas autrefois…mais peint maintenant sur son visage sans sourire…qui me regarde sans me voir.

_…Sanzo…

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne recule pas…

_Je…

Pourquoi je le laisse s'approcher…

_Je veux…

Pourquoi je laisse son souffle courir sur ma gorge…

_Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes pas…

…Bonne question…

_Sanzo…

Ses lèvres brûlent…

_Tu sais pas ce que je veux…

Ma peau…ça brûle…là où passent ses lèvres…et ce qu'il murmure devient incompréhensible…à mesure que ses baisers deviennent de simples frôlements le long de mon cou…

Est-ce que j'aurais peur ? Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que je tremble…alors que je n'ai plus froid…ses mains aussi tremblent, en passant sur mon ventre…et se retirent finalement, pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien…plus de lèvres insolentes, presque tremblantes courant de ma gorge à mes joues…plus de caresses tentant de se frayer un chemin dans les replis de ma robe…plus qu'une porte se refermant après quelques mots flous abandonnés dans la pièce…

Ah…ma main…ça me fait mal à nouveau. Il fait froid…trop froid…Comme si un vent glacé se répandait dans la pièce en parcourant mes veines…

Ma main me lance…encore.

**

Le ciel était maintenant si sombre qu'on y voyait rien. Je n'avais pas fermé les volets et la pluie frappait encore contre la vitre, un léger orage se frayant un passage entre les nuages noirs. Je venais de me réveiller…ça faisait seulement deux minutes que j'avais rouvert les yeux…sûrement à cause de la pluie encore…que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ou bien à cause de…

*paf*

Et pis merde. Pour aller jusqu'à cogner le mur pour mettre un terme à mes pensées, faut vraiment que je sois tomber au plus bas…

…

…

AIE !!! Pourquoi l'a fallu que je tape avec ma main blessée !? 

Ca fait un mal de chien…Ah vraiment…je me sens encore plus con…aïe, aïe, aïe…j'en connais un qui se marrerait bien s'il m'avait vu dans cet élan d'absurdité…et…

Tiens quand on parle du loup.

C'est en me retournant dans mon lit pour tenter de trouver davantage le sommeil que je le vis. Assis sur sa chaise appuyée contre le lit, les bras croisés sur le matelas, sa tête reposant sur ses poignets, il somnolait. Ses cheveux barraient son visage comme une auréole de sang alors qu'il murmurait quelques paroles dans son sommeil. Un gosse…on aurait dit un vrai gosse.

_Qu'est-ce que…Gojyo ?

Il releva la tête doucement en entendant son nom et me regarda à travers ses yeux encore vaporeux de sommeil.

_Hum…

_Tu comptes dormir longtemps comme ça ? soupirai-je en me retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la vitre.

_…t'inquiètes pas…ça fait plusieurs jours que je me contente de ça…

_Tu n'as pas de lit ?

Il fit un geste de la main vers le mur.

_Dans l'autre pièce oui, mais…

Qu'il se fatigue pas, j'ai compris…

Je me retournai de nouveau face au mur en m'en rapprochant, tournant le dos à Gojyo en lui faisant une place convenable sur le matelas.

_Tu vas pas te choper un mal de dos en plus de ton rhume, alors viens…

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée…je le savais bien mais…après tout…Ah, mais depuis quand est-ce que je le prend en piti ? Je l'entendis maugréer quelques paroles et le silence redevint aussi lourd qu'avant. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. En fait, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le sommier grincer sous le poids d'une personne supplémentaire sur le matelas. 

J'avais fermé les yeux à cet instant précis. Ne plus regarder, ne plus être là. Sa respiration était si forte que je l'entendais parfaitement…comme si elle se rapprochait de moi. Je faillis rouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup lorsque je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon dos…et une autre…et les longs cheveux qui couraient le long de ma peau, accompagnés de ce souffle hésitant…juste avant que ces mains ne se nouent autour de ma taille.

_Tu ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas…Sanzo…

Sa voix manqua de me faire frissonner tant elle était basse, à peine soufflée à mon oreille.

_Si tu ne dors pas, alors…

Ses mains remontèrent le long de ma poitrine en m'arrachant le tremblement que j'avais retenu, tandis que je sentis le front brûlant de Gojyo contre ma nuque…et son souffle saccadé qui continuait à embraser mon dos. Ce qui m'étonna…fut de le sentir trembler…sa peau contre la mienne était parcourue de frissons comme je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait en avoir.

_Sanzo…arrête-moi…

Pourquoi tremblais-je aussi…au simple contact de ses lèvres…

_S'il te plaît…Sanzo…

_…pourquoi tu…

Depuis quand j'ai du mal à parler, moi ?

_Pourquoi…tu continues quelque chose…que tu veux arrêter ?

Il y eut un silence…les mains avaient arrêté leur course sur mon ventre et remontaient maintenant le long de mon dos. Un silence…qui dura jusqu'à ce que la voix grave derrière moi ne daigne me répondre :

_Tu fais pareil non, Sanzo…tous les jours tu fais pareil…quand tu te dis que tu dois te lever…respirer…ça t'insupporte de continuer mais…tu ne trouves rien pour t'arrêter…personne qui le ferait…alors tu t'en contentes…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de ça…depuis quand il parle de moi comme ça…qu'est-ce qu'il sait de moi ? Il sait rien ! Je veux pas qu'il sache…il doit rien savoir, personne…personne doit savoir…

_Tu sais Sanzo, moi…moi je t'arrêterai pas…

…

Ah…mais pourquoi je lui dis des trucs aussi bizarres ?…Est-ce qu'il a au moins compris…ce que je voulais dire ? Nan…Sanzo n'aime pas comprendre…en tout cas, pas mes paroles…ni mes insinuations…

J'aurais pu lui dire autre chose…mais quand Sanzo se retourna vers moi je n'eus plus une seule pensée cohérente. Rencontrer ses yeux obstinés réduit à néant toutes mes défenses…les faibles barrières que je me posais…il les franchit si aisément.

J'avais entrouvert les lèvres pour dire un mot…mais celles de Sanzo posées sur les miennes les réduirent au silence.

Ainsi que toutes mes maigres croyances, effacées en quelques mots :

_Je ne t'arrêterai pas non plus…Gojyo.

Aussitôt le bruit de la pluie s'estompa comme s'il n'avait jamais plu…en fait, c'est moi qui n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien à part les battements de mon cœur. Ils me coupaient le souffle et m'empêcher une quelconque pensée.

Ah…ses lèvres étaient glaciales…mais pourrais-je un jour oublier leur contact…? Comme je me demande si un jour je pourrais oublier le goût de sa peau…ou ses murmures qui me faisaient trembler comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible devant Sanzo. Faible…avec une horrible impression d'être dépendant de chacun de ses gestes…accro…à ce qu'il dit, à ce qu'il fait…oubliant la honte que je ressentais lorsque je l'observais il y a encore quelques semaines…

Plus mes mains s'aventuraient sur sa peau, plus je me sentais un animal…la peur au ventre, comme si je ne pouvais plus me contrôler…peur qui s'évanouit soudainement lorsque le reste de mes vêtements tomba sur le sol. 

Lui aussi…il tremblait en dessous de moi. Malgré tout ses gestes qui répondaient aux miens, avec une aisance qui m'échappait. Ses bras s'étaient noués autour de mon cou, et ses lèvres reprenaient les miennes chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de les éloigner...j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour m'apprivoiser…faire de moi ce qu'il voulait…Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que nous étions ? Deux animaux sauvages…

Il se donnait à mes caprices…détruisant les quelques remparts qui préservaient ma raison dans ces moments-là…un peu de haine, de sang…juste assez…pour être ce que je suis…lorsque mes mains, dangereusement guidées par les siennes…rejoignirent le creux de ses reins, enflammés à mon contact.

Je veux l'aimer…comme j'ai déjà aimer avant lui…comme j'aimerai sûrement après lui…même si ce ne sera plus jamais de la même façon…après lui. Ce que je veux maintenant ne se résume plus qu'à lui…son corps, les murmures étranglés de sa voix à mesure de mes caresses, les tremblements incontrôlés de ses hanches…tout ce qu'il est maintenant…éveille ces infâmes pulsions qu'hier encore je tentais de contrôler avec un futile espoir de le préserver.

_Ecrin de sang._

_Tombeau de larmes._

_Ces deux prisons dans lesquelles nous étions enfermés sans nous voir…_

Cette fois lorsque mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes…il ne m'en empêcha pas. En quelques nouveaux soupirs, je lui imposai le scellé de mes lèvres sur sa peau si froide avant d'achever ce qu'avaient commencé mes mains un peu plus tôt sur ce qui m'avait été trop longtemps refusé…avec une lenteur à la limite du supportable, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Je m'étais empêché de sourire lorsqu'en le rejoignant je vis ses joues si pâles qui commençaient à rougir…Il tremblait encore et toujours…entièrement à ma merci…lorsqu'une seconde plus tard, son corps tendu et glacial…appartint totalement au mien lorsque mes hanches se pressèrent contre les siennes…déchiré par ma violence qui se voulait douce sans y parvenir…

La voix de Sanzo se tordit en râle torturé que mes lèvres avortèrent en s'imposant aux siennes, ne laissant plus s'échapper que de faibles gémissements se transformant en suppliques sourdes. 

Je me sens égoïste comme jamais un être normal ne pourrait l'être…pourri jusqu'au bout…je le veux pour moi seul…Alors que je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis au juste ?! Je ne suis pas à lui, il n'est pas à moi…après ça tout redeviendra comme avant…après cette nuit tout retombera si lourdement que je pourrai plus en respirer. Ah non…me faîtes pas trembler…je veux pas penser à des trucs pareils…il pourrait comprendre…je ne veux pas qu'il sache…ce soir il ne doit savoir que ce que je veux bien montrer…

Il me regardait d'ailleurs, se mordant les lèvres pour atténuer ses plaintes…si beau…je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi…

un Ange…gémissant aux subtiles tortures que je lui faisais subir…

A moi, juste à moi…rien que le temps de cette union…sois juste à moi.

Après de longs instants…peut-être des heures, enfin pour moi c'en était…je m'étais rallongé à côté de lui…les yeux vaguement fixés sur la vitre trempée qu'il regardait lui aussi. La pluie avait l'air de s'être calmée. Les tremblent de Sanzo aussi s'étaient perdus dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Je n'avais pas desserré mes bras d'autour de sa taille, et je gardais ma poitrine contre la peau blanche de son dos. Plus un mot, plus rien, ni même de mouvements. Juste l'attente du matin…avec l'envie qu'il ne vienne jamais.

**

_Tuez-moi…_

_Oh, pourquoi si vite ?_

_C'est comme une brûlure._

_Tu dois avoir mal, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ca t'amuse…_

_On peut dire ça comme ça._

_Achève-moi…_

_Nan…ce ne serait pas drôle…_

_Suis-je maudit à ce point pour mériter un truc pareil ?!_

_Tu l'as…bien cherché…si tu me provoques je te réponds._

_Tout se paye…dans la vie._

_Tu es amusant…_

_Qu'ai-je fait de si mal, putain…_

_Tu le sais bien…_

_Tuez-moi…tuez-moi par piti_

_Tss…tu es comme moi, tu ne cherches qu'à fuir._

_Je te déteste._

_Autant que je t'aime._

_Achève-moi._

_C'est moi qui te déteste…_

_**_

Il faisait chaud à mon réveil. Un rayon de soleil venait de me brûler le visage, fallait dire…Sanzo…dort toujours contre moi. C'était aujourd'hui…Game over.

La pluie avait cess pendant la nuit…pas qu'il faisait super beau mais la forêt était bien moins agressive vu comme ça. Quant à l'hôtel où nous logions avant de nous perdre…il avait l'air plus grand.

_Gojyo ! Sanzo !

Ah…cette impression que mes jambes se dérobaient en dessous de moi me donnait des haut-le-cœur. Et j'avais détourné la tête à l'entente de ces voix.

_Vous nous avez fait peur ! Où vous étiez ?

_On s'est paumés baka saru ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Sanzo sama est de mauvaise humeur.

_Gojyo ? Ca va ?

Ce sourire inquiet…j'ai pas envie de le voir…

_Oui ça va ! Je suis juste fatigué. !

Mais pourquoi je l'envoie chier comme ça, moi…

_Ah…désolé. Je veux dire…oui ça va…

Et ce sourire désolé…j'en veux encore moins aujourd'hui…par pitié…cesse de dire que tu t'es inquiété…éloigne-toi…éloignez-vous tous de moi !

La journée est enfin passée. Journée de mensonges, prison de glace derrière lesquels je passe mon temps à me cacher pour ignorer cette ignominie que je suis devenu soudainement. Sanzo…ne m'a pas adressé un regard ni même un mot…

Hakkai par contre, m'en a peut-être trop offert. Il le sait bien…que je lui cache un truc grave…peut-être qu'il se doute que ça m'est impossible à dire…il a fait comme si tout était normal…mais qu'est-ce que je suis au juste pour faire souffrir un mec pareil ?! Je devrais même pas le mériter…ni lui ni Sanzo…Sanzo…quoi que je fasse, que je dise, que je pense…tout me ramène à lui, inexorablement.

_Je ne t'arrêterai pas non plus…_

Pourquoi a-t-il dit des mots pareils…j'en peux plus moi…

C'est peut-être pour ça que j'étais à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air…il faisait déjà bien nuit mais Sanzo n'était pas monté. Il devait être encore en bas, à se lamenter de l'addition qu'il allait devoir payer pour le repas de Goku, avec Hakkai tentant de le calmer…

J'ai osé…comment…j'ai osé croiser…le regard d'Hakkai…après ce que j'ai fait…il m'a sourit comme s'il y avait rien…comme s'il y avait rien ! Tout comme s'y avait jamais rien eu…ses bras, ses lèvres, comme si j'avais rien fait…tout…

_Je ne t'arrêterai pas non plus…_

T'inquiètes pas…je peux m'arrêter moi-même, maintenant…

Ridicule, hein ? De penser à s'arrêter…j'ai piqué le couteau que j'avais à table, c'est facile, j'ai qu'à bien viser…comme Okaa san voulait le faire…j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça. Je rate pas souvent mes cibles…

_YAMERU !!

Rien calculé sur ce coup. 

Ni le bras tirant ma gorge en arrière, ni le violent coup de crosse s'étant abattu sur ma tempe, ni le cri de cette voix que j'avais jamais entendu de cette façon. Lorsque je commençai à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Sanzo avait saisi ma gorge et me tenait plaqué au sol. C'est le plus beau coup qu'il m'ait jamais donné, j'en ai encore la tête qui tourne. Pourquoi…me regardait-il avec tellement de colère ?

_Qui est-ce qui fuit maintenant, hein ? Qui est-ce qui fuit ?!

_San…

_Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?!

_Arrête Sanzo… !

Il avait failli m'étrangler…mais j'avais réussi à me défaire de son emprise…enfin seulement de cette emprise-ci…

_J'ai pas à me justifier…je fais encore ce que je veux…retourne avec eux…t'occupe pas de moi…

Une nouvelle gifle interrompit ma phrase et je me retrouvai de nouveau au sol en moins de deux. Décidément, je dois être le genre de personnes qu'il faut assommer jusqu'à ce qu'elles comprennent…

_Et si…et si j'ai envie de m'en occuper, moi ?

Sanzo…s'était rapproché, lentement, et je m'attendais à un nouveau coup mais…il se contenta de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine.

_Si je fuis pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferais…pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferais…

_Si tu me le demandes…je fuirais pas…

Sa main passait sur mon front pour essuyer le sang dû à son coup…et ses lèvres remplacèrent lentement sa main, si bien que je crus que mon cœur avait arrêté de cogner…et que plus rien ne me faisait mal.

_Je te le demanderai pas…je te l'ordonne…sinon c'est moi qui t'arrêterai…

_Tu sais être persuasif…

J'avais tout oublié maintenant…plus de douleurs, plus de cœur serré…juste mes bras autour de lui et son regard provoquant le mien…dans lequel il y a quelques minutes, j'avais cru voir de la peur…et qui m'arracha un sourire :

_Alors, je…

Il se releva alors, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase en saisissant ma main pour me lever à mon tour…même si j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Il avait frappé sacrément fort. Et visiblement il s'en rendit compte.

_Gojyo, ça va…?

_Aie…ça dépend ce que tu appelles « aller »…

_Oulala…j'ai la tête qui tourne…_

_Gojyo ?!

Et bam…

bah, j'ai bien visé je suis tombé sur le lit…ça fera moins mal que par terre, c'est sûr. Sanzo s'était dirigé vers la porte, sûrement pour appeler quelqu'un mais ma main retint son poignet et l'attira sur le lit à son tour…si bien qu'il y tomba aussi.

_Hei qu'est-ce que tu f…

Cette fois ce sont mes lèvres qui le réduisirent au silence. 

Je m'en fiche…de ce que je suis…quand je suis avec lui…je suis quelqu'un. Peut-être pas humain, ni totalement youkai. Mais quelqu'un. Lui, il ne m'arrêtera pas…

Ce n'est pas moi qu'il pleurerait.  
Ce n'est pas moi qui le pleurerait.

C'est ce que je pensais il y a quelques temps…  
Tss. Est-ce toujours vrai ?

Un simple instant passa…  
Et la porte se referma derrière nous.

**

~The love that we shouldn't forget…

Endless End…~


End file.
